Trois Cullen pour le prix d'un
by kadronya
Summary: Je vous présente ma petite contribution au "365 jours pour combler tous vos rêves" du Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon! /!\ Fiction déconseillée au moins de 18ans pour scène de sexe à 4!
1. Trois Cullen pour le prix d'un

**Et voici ma petite contribution au « 365 lemons pour combler vos rêves » du forum Damn-Addict-Lemon (lien sur mon profil) ! En voici le prologue et les règles pour que vous saisissiez le concept créée par Kalika-ma :**

Le manoir au 365 portes, j'avais toujours cru qu'il s'agissait d'une légende et pourtant ! Je suis bien dans ce magnifique hall dans lequel je pouvais observer un alignement interminable de portes, 365 pour être exacte. Je me remémorais l'avertissement gravé sur le seuil :

« Entre dans ces lieux et satisfaite tu seras. Une porte pour chaque nuit et dans les rêves tu plongeras grisée par l'histoire qui s'offrira à toi »

.

Chaque auteur choisit une porte qui correspond à un jour de l'année soit il choisit que la porte s'ouvre et le personnage devient acteur de l'histoire soit la porte devient transparente et le personnage est spectateur de l'histoire. Tous les thèmes peuvent être abordés, les personnages peuvent être humains ou issus du monde surnaturel du moment que l'histoire soit sous le signe du lemon.

Les histoires ne doivent pas dépasser les 2000 mots.

N'hésitez pas à venir participer nombreux.

.

**/!\ **** Mon « OS » contient une scène de sexe à 4 ! Et même si je sens que les concernés vont se moquer de mon avertissement et probablement lire mon histoire, je déconseille ma fiction au moins de 16ans voire 18 !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TROIS CULLEN POUR LE PRIX D'UN :**

.

Putain, ça faisait deux mois qu'il connaissait Bella, deux mois qu'il la baisait avec son frère après qu'il les ait surpris ensemble dans la chambre de Jasper, mais à chaque fois c'était toujours meilleure que la fois précédente !

-Oh, oui ! gémit Edward. Je te sens si bien dans cette position !

-Et ta bouche, haleta le blond. C'est ça ! Oui…. Prend-la au fond de ta gorge ! Putain… Oui !

Jasper était assit sur le canapé en cuir noir de la chambre d'Edward tandis que ce dernier s'activait à prendre Bella en levrette tandis qu'elle offrait une pipe phénoménale au blond quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un Emmett bouche bée.

Mais aucun des trois ne remarquèrent son entrée avant qu'il ne ferme la porte et ne lance, mine de rien :

-Hey, moi aussi je peux participer ?

Et alors que Bella ronronnait sur la bite de Jasper, se moquant complètement de l'intrus, Edward et ce dernier le regardèrent, un sourire aux lèvres.

-J'ai toujours voulu voir tous les trous de Bella remplis, pas de problème pour moi, répondit Edward.

-Tant qu'elle finit ce qu'elle a commencé, moi je ne vois aucun inconvénient !

Edward tira sur les cheveux de Bella qui releva la tête, laissant la queue dur de Jasper sortir de sa bouche en un _pop _qui excita tous les hommes de la pièce avant de lui dire, d'une voix rauque :

-Ça te dirait qu'on te prenne tous ensemble, mes frères et moi ? Que je me fasse ton cul pendant que tu finisses ta pipe ? Ça laisserait à mon ainé le plaisir de découvrir ta putain de chatte !

-Hummm, s'il te plait, gémit-elle avant de plaquer ses lèvres sur celles d'Edward après s'être relevée.

-Et ben putain, s'exclama Emmett. Je ne pensais pas que la petite Bella était une belle salope !

-Et encore, tu n'as pas tout vu, répliqua Jasper qui se masturbait doucement tout en fixant le couple qui partageait un baiser très explicite et qui semblait ne plus vouloir s'arrêter.

-Bella ? souffla Edward contre sa bouche. Tu voudrais faire quelque chose pour moi ?

-Quoi ? demanda-t-elle mutine tout en lui caressant son érection prête à exploser.

-Déshabille Emmett ! Mais attention, tu dois mettre tout ton cœur à l'ouvrage si tu ne veux pas recevoir de punition !

Et alors qu'Edward se dirigea vers sa table de chevet pour en sortir le lubrifiant et que Jasper dévorait des yeux le corps nu que la jeune femme lui offrait, Bella s'approcha d'Emmett, d'une démarche féline.

Elle lui enleva tous ses vêtements tous en cajolant tous ses points faibles qui mirent Emmett au supplice.

-Si grand ! s'extasia-t-elle en prenant sa verge dans sa main alors que le jeune homme lui saisissait les seins qu'il triturait rudement. J'ai hâte qu'elle soit en moi !

-Elle va t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, promit-il en glissant deux doigts dans l'intimité de la belle brune.

-Aucun remord à tromper Rosalie ? ricana Edward en donnant une petite claque sur le cul de Bella avant qu'il ne le saisisse à pleine main.

-Aucun ! répliqua l'imposant brun qui palpait les seins généreux de la demoiselle en face de lui, j'ai envie de voir autre chose que du missionnaire et là, je sens que je vais être servi !

-Allonge-toi sur le lit, susurra Bella avant de déposer ses lèvres dans le cou d'Emmett. Je vais m'occuper de toi alors qu'Edward va me préparer pour son entrée par la porte de derrière. Jazz, agenouille-toi aux côtés d'Emmett, que je puisse te ravoir dans ma petite bouche qui n'attend que ça !

-Oh, putain, les mecs, je suis au paradis, s'enthousiasma le brun qui exécuta les ordres de Bella sans rechigner, de même que ses frères.

-Réchauffe mes lèvres pour la queue de ton frère, s'il te plait, demanda-t-elle en se plaçant à califourchon sur Emmett qui, impatient de la sentir autour de lui, s'empara de sa bouche avec une ardeur qu'il n'avait jamais eu jusque là.

Bella en profita pour s'empaler doucement sur sa bite tendue avant de se mettre à quatre pattes et ne plus bouger afin de laisser Edward lubrifier son petit trou puis d'y faire entrer ses doigts pour la préparer à son sexe.

Jasper, mécontent d'être laissé pour compte, posa sa main à l'arrière du crane de la jeune femme avant de la tirer de l'embrasse de son frère ainé et de la tirer vers sa queue tendue à bloc :

-Fais-moi venir avec ta bouche maintenant, petite salope ! J'en peux plus d'attendre !

Elle lui sourit, malicieuse, avant de se lécher les lèvres et de prendre son gland dans sa cavité buccale qu'elle cajola de sa langue :

-Arrête de me taquiner ! rugit Jasper qui tira la tête brune vers sa queue qu'il poussa jusqu'au fond de sa gorge. Maintenant, suce-moi ! Baise-moi comme si ta vie en dépendait !

Bella gémit sous ses mots et sous la queue d'Edward qui pénétra doucement son cul avant de commencer sa pipe avec une ardeur que seule une immense excitation lui procurait.

-Putain, c'est si chaud… Si serré, grinça le jeune homme aux cheveux cuivrés entre ses dents qu'il serrait tout en se retenant d'éjaculer de suite.

-Ouais, Bella… C'est ça… Oh, putain… Ta bouche ! J'adore ! Putain… J'adore te voir… T'activer… Sur moi comme ça !

-Magne-toi Eddy, souffla Emmett qui n'en pouvait plus de rester inactif.

-Je ne vais pas être tendre, Bella ! avertit-il en réponse avant d'agripper ses hanches et commencer un va-et-vient plutôt lents pour l'habituer à son intrusion avant d'accélérer vigoureusement.

-Oh merde ! s'écria Emmett qui levait et descendait les hanches à un rythme soutenu. C'est si serré ! Je te sens t'activer contre moi, Ed ! C'est trop bon !

-J'adore t'enculer, Bella ! répliqua Edward comme en transe. T'es si belle, offerte à nous trois !

-Putain, je vais venir, Bella ! Tu as intérêt à tout avaler ! ordonna Jasper tout en lui tenant la tête de ses deux mains, comme pour l'empêcher de s'arrêter.

Il savait, depuis le temps qu'ils baisaient ensemble, que Bella adorait les fellations et encore plus avaler leur semence mais lui avait un petit faible pour la dominer, lui donner des ordres, lui parler crûment, parce qu'il savait qu'Alice, sa petite-amie, n'aimait pas cette part sombre de lui et le réprimait trop pour son propre bien.

Emmett et Edward, ralentirent leur cadence et tournèrent la tête vers leur frère afin de voir Bella finir la petite gâterie et ne purent s'empêcher de gémir quand Bella haleta de plaisir en avalant le sperme qui s'écoulait dans sa gorge alors que Jasper hurlait son paroxysme, serrant fortement les cheveux bruns qu'il tenait toujours.

-Putain, c'est une petite vicieuse qu'on a là ! admira Emmett, à bout de souffle.

-Elle ne lâche la queue que quand elle est propre, ajouta Edward, rêveur.

Emmett lança un sifflement admiratif alors que Bella releva enfin doucement la tête, laissant le blond profiter de son paroxysme :

-Vous avez intérêt à me faire jouir, les gars ! J'ai vraiment besoin d'un orgasme !

-Ça se sent, ricana Emmett en parlant de l'incroyable humidité qui régnait dans son sexe et qui inondait son chibre.

-T'inquiète chérie ! Tu sais que je ne te laisserais jamais insatisfaite !

Et comme pour prouver ses dires, il recommença à bouger en elle en s'agrippant à nouveau à ses hanches, suivit de près par Emmett qui accrocha ses mains sur ses fesses rebondies.

-Oh, Em', s'extasia Edward. Vas-y écarte-lui encore les fesses ! J'adore voir ma queue entrer et sortir de son petit trou !

-Oh, les garçons, je vous sens si bien ! gémit Bella. Je me sens si remplie !

-C'est ça, Bells, grogna le brun qui malaxait vigoureusement les fesses de la demoiselle avant de le claquer à plusieurs reprises. Continue de nous dire comment on te fait sentir ! Dis-nous à quel point tu nous veux !

-Oh, j'aime quand vous me baiser ! C'est si bon ! Si bon ! Hannnn, je suis si proche ! S'il vous plait, allez-y plus fort ! Merde, baisez-moi !

-Putain, elle va me tuer, marmonna le brun, essoufflé.

-Tu veux jouir, Bella ? demanda durement Edward.

-Oui, s'il te plait !

-Supplie pour ça, petite pute ! répliqua-t-il en faisant de plus brusque va-et-vient en elle tandis que son frère en fit de même. Supplie-nous pour qu'on te permettre de jouir !

-S'il vous plait ! dit-elle en gémissant de plus en plus fortement.

-Encore !

-S'il vous plait ! Je veux jouir sous vos coups de reins !

-Plus fort ! réclama Emmett qui s'extasiait de ce spectacle avant de prendre ses seins dans ses grandes mains et de les taper entre elles à plusieurs reprises.

-PITIE ! cria-t-elle telle une litanie. Oh, PITIE !

-C'est ça, souffla Edward, ravi avant qu'il ne détache une main de sa hanche pour triturer son clitoris au bord de l'implosion.

-OUI ! OH, OUI ! CONTINUE ! Putain, CONTINUEZ ! Ne vous arrêtez PAS !

-Jamais, Bella ! promit Edward qui sentit proche de la rupture. Em' t'es prêt à te lâcher ?

-Ouais, vas-y !

Les deux hommes redoublèrent la cadence de leurs coups de reins qui firent hurler Bella avant qu'ils ne jouissent fortement les uns après les autres au bout d'à peines quelques minutes.

Et alors qu'ils se laissèrent s'écrouler sur le lit, tout essoufflés, ils tournèrent tous les quatre la tête vers la porte de la chambre d'Edward quand Carlisle Cullen le père des garçons se racla la gorge :

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ?

.

.

.

**Vous avez aimé ?**

**En tout cas, j'ai bien envie d'écrire une petite suite avec ce qu'il va se passer après l'interruption de Carlisle !**

**Bisous à tous et à bientôt !**

**Katty**


	2. La cerise sur le gateau

**Et voici un petite suite BONUS pour remercier **fanfictionalcolic, SoSweetySoCrazy, makeupgirl77, milly, Chouk, ulkan13, yukiko, Habswifes, maho-33, Grazie, Rosabella01, popo, Erika Shoval, Elfia, Birginie, Htray2000, LFIC, beatrice, Galswinthe, christou57, Love-Lena, Mini-Kee, Petitegrs, my-fiction-twilight, Trashy girl, Isabella-Edward-SC, miss love, zayrra, xalexeex25, Sayra, monikla, ranianada, Robline, sarinette60, christelle et mis gaelle **de m'avoir laissé une petite review ici et aux filles qui m'ont écrit sur Damn-Addict-Lemon mais aussi à celles qui m'ont laissé un message privé (je n'en compte plus le nombre tellement il y en avait^^) ainsi qu'à tous les lecteurs qui ont osés lire mon OS sans laisser de trace de leur passage !**

**Par contre, je tenais à préciser que « 365 jours pour combler tous vos rêves » n'est pas un concours, mais une sorte de recueil d'OS lemon organisé par le forum Damn-Addict-Lemon !**

**En espérant que cette petite suite vous plaise,**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

**.**

**.**

_-Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ?_

Carlisle sentait la colère monter à vitesse grand V dans ses veines alors qu'il voyait ses garçons et la fille qu'il convoitait depuis son arrivée à Forks enlacés, nus et transpirants sur le lit d'Edward.

L'odeur de sexe était si forte dans la pièce que même s'ils avaient été habillés ils auraient été trahis par cette fragrance si particulière.

Mais cette constatation passa vite au second plan quand il vit Bella se mordre la lèvre inférieure et baisser la tête, contrite.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase :

-Les garçons, vous êtes privés de sortis, de vos portables, de votre argent de poche, de toute liberté en tout genre jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! Jasper, Emmett, retournez dans vos chambres et aucun de vous trois n'en sort jusqu'au diner de ce soir, c'est bien clair ! Quand à toi, siffla-t-il en vrillant ses yeux aciers dans ceux chocolaté de la demoiselle, rhabille-toi, je vais te raccompagner jusqu'à la sortie !

Ça devait bien être la première fois que leur père se mettait dans une telle colère malgré les innombrables disputes survoltées qu'ils entendaient entre lui et sa femme Esmé alors les jeunes hommes obéirent sans rechigner, la tête basse, tandis que Bella s'habillait à la hâte, rouge de honte.

Elle aurait d'ailleurs fuit à toute jambe vers la porte d'entrée sans jamais se retourner, si arrivée au premier étage, Carlisle ne lui aurait pas attrapé le bras et tiré jusque dans son bureau dans lequel il les enferma à clé, faisant fit de ses protestations.

Il la poussa sèchement vers le canapé en cuir qui longeait le mur en face de son impressionnante bibliothèque avant de s'avancer vers la baie vitrée qui donnait sur la forêt afin de tenter de se calmer. Il se devait de canaliser sa colère pour ne pas faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait.

Et faire fuir Bella Swan était quelque chose qu'il ne voulait absolument pas.

Il resta immobile, dos à la jeune femme, pour il ne sut combien de temps.

Il l'entendit pourtant, elle et sa respiration qui était toujours un peu haletante, mais il fut surprit qu'elle ne tente pas de fuir, même si c'était impossible comme il était le seul détenteur de la clé et que tous les murs de la maison était parfaitement bien insonorisés.

Elle paraissait calme et cette constatation le fit se retourner vers elle, intrigué, et même s'il ne le montrait pas, il fut quelque peu déstabilisé par la pose détendue dans laquelle se trouvait Bella. Pire, elle le fixait droit dans les yeux, un sourire quelque peu moqueur et satisfait aux lèvres.

Pourtant depuis son arrivée à Forks, il avait vu beaucoup de choses sur elle -après tout, c'était une de ses patientes- mais jamais elle ne l'avait provoquée comme elle semblait le faire maintenant.

Tentant de reprendre le contrôle sur sa colère tout en essayant de canaliser ses envies pour redevenir professionnel, Carlisle inspira profondément avant d'ouvrir la bouche :

-Depuis combien de temps ça dure ?

-Avec qui ? répondit-elle, insolente.

Le médecin se retint de se tirer les cheveux sous la frustration –professionnelle et sexuelle- que la jeune femme provoquait et la foudroya du regard :

-Depuis deux mois et demi, consent-elle à avouer, quelque peu honteuse.

-Combien de partenaires as-tu eu durant ses deux mois et demi ? ne put-il s'empêcher de cracher, furieux de son écart qu'il n'avait pas soupçonné.

-Juste trois ! s'exclama-t-elle. Et encore, Emmett ne s'est incrusté qu'aujourd'hui, sinon, je n'ai eu que deux amants ! C'est déjà un sacré exploit !

-Bon sang, tu avais réussis à tenir six mois ! Pourquoi as-tu tout fichu en l'air ?

-Je suis malade ! s'insurgea-t-elle. C'est même vous qui me l'avez dit ! Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher !

-Tu avais pourtant tenu six mois, répéta le médecin. Le traitement semblait marcher. Alors pourquoi ce dérapage ?

-Je… Je ne sais pas, chuchota-t-elle en se dandinant sur elle-même.

-La vérité, Isabella ! tonna-t-il en détectant facilement le mensonge.

-La vérité ? s'emporta-t-elle en se levant. La vérité c'est que je suis une nymphomane et que j'en ai marre qu'on me juge sur ça, qu'on tente de me brider ! J'aime le sexe, alors arrêtez tous de vouloir m'enlever la seule chose qui me permet de me sentir bien, merde !

Elle tremblait sous la colère qui la dominait mais tentait de se tempérer en serrant les poings, notait Carlisle qui lui, fut refroidit par son emportement :

-Personne ne veut que tu sois mal, bien au contraire ! Mais ta nymphomanie cache une grande souffrance, liée à la perte de ta mère…

-Ne. Me. Parlez. Pas. De. Ma Mère, coupa-t-elle, cinglante. Et je ne suis pas malade ! J'aime le sexe et vous aussi !

-Être psychologue/sexologue ne veut rien dire de concret à part que je veux aider les personnes qui ont des problèmes psychologiques qui sont, ou pas, liés aux relations intimes, contrecarra-t-il.

-Alors le fait que vous bandiez à chacun de nos entrevues ne signifie rien, j'imagine, lança-t-elle mine de rien en s'approchant de lui.

Carlisle était tellement choqué par ses propos, que cette adolescente l'ai percé à jour alors qu'il ne se levait pas de son bureau lors de leurs rendez-vous, qu'il ne put rien faire lors de la prochaine action, à savoir sentir son sexe en érection pressée par sa petite main qui entama de lents va et viens :

-Vous n'étiez pas discret, docteur Cullen, et se fut dur pour moi de vous voir vous dandiner sur vous-même quand je vous décrivais mes fantasmes les plus sombres sans rien faire. Combien de fois ai-je imaginé que vous me preniez dans ce putain de bureau ? Combien de fois ai-je rêvé que vous se surpreniez chez vous en train de baiser vos fils en espérant que ça vous donne envie de me punir de manière sexuelle avant que vous ne me fassiez hurler de plaisir ?

Elle finit sa tirade en léchant le lobe d'une oreille du pauvre homme qui ne savait plus comment réagir. Sa conscience professionnelle s'était fait la malle dès l'instant où elle avait mis sa main sur lui mais il n'osait pas se laisser aller, de peur de s'en mordre les doigts par la suite.

Elle était malade, bon sang !

Mais elle lui donnait tellement envie depuis son arrivée à Forks l'année précédente !

Ce fut quand les mains de Bella déboutonnèrent tous les boutons de sa chemise avant qu'il ne sente les doigts de la jeune femme lui toucher le torse tout en lui murmurant un autre fantasme qu'elle avait sur lui qu'il réagit : Il lui attrapa les mains et les fit passer derrière elle, puis, la poussa vers son bureau sur lequel elle se trouva allongée.

Trop de choses se bousculaient dans son esprit : L'échec de son mariage, la frustration sexuelle qui régnait en lui depuis des mois, la colère envers sa patiente qui l'empêchait de faire correctement son boulot… Tout !

Carlisle ne réfléchit plus et laissa ses pulsions prendre le dessus :

Il tira sur les pans du chemisier de Bella, faisant éclater le peu de boutons qu'elle avait eu le temps de boutonner, exposant les seins si ronds et fermes de la demoiselle qui n'avait pas mit de soutien-gorge avant de venir dans la villa des Cullen avant de s'attaquer au jean qui se retrouva, en à peine quelque secondes, par terre, suivit de près par une petite culotte blanche bien humide.

-Si belle, souffla-t-il en admirant le corps de Bella qui gémit sans honte.

Puis, voulant faire réagir Carlisle qui restait figé devant le spectacle, elle empauma ses seins de ses mains et tritura ses mamelons tendus à l'extrême.

-Merde ! siffla-t-il à bout de nerf, sentant sa queue prête à exploser qu'il libéra en la sortant tout simplement de son boxer après avoir dézippé sa braguette.

-Oh, oui ! haleta Bella en voyant le sexe de son médecin qu'il recouvra d'un préservatif. S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait ! scanda-t-elle sans s'arrêter tout en écartant au maximum les jambes.

Carlisle avait chaud, toute la situation l'avait rendu plus animal qu'il ne l'a jamais été de toute sa vie et c'est brusquement qu'il crocheta les hanches de Bella avant de s'enfoncer d'un seul coup de rein au fond du ventre de cette dernière.

Bella cria sous la violente l'intrusion mais pas de douleur, non. C'était sous l'intense plaisir qui l'envahissait de voir son « sexy doc » -comme elle l'aimait l'appeler dans ses pensées- qui se lâchait enfin.

Et ce cri n'arrêta pas le médecin, bien au contraire. Il ne laissa même pas le temps à la demoiselle de s'habituer à sa taille qu'il commença à aller et venir vivement dans Bella qui ne pouvait garder sa bouche fermée.

-Si bon, si chaud ! grinça-t-il entre ses dents. Putain, j'ai besoin de plus !

Il attrapa donc les jambes galbées de Bella et les posa sur ses épaules avant de redoubler le rythme, sentant son paroxysme arriver à grand pas.

-Carlisle ! hurla-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux sous les sensations qui la parcouraient.

-Vas-y, Bella ! Jouis !

-Non, pas encore ! lutta-t-elle, les yeux fermement clos, secouant sa tête de gauche à droite.

-JOUIS MAINTENANT ! ordonna le médecin en frottant deux de ses doigts sur son clitoris gonflé à bloc.

-NON ! NON ! NOOOOOOOOOON ! brailla-t-elle sous l'orgasme foudroyant qui s'empara d'elle.

-OUI ! explosa Carlisle en sentant ses parois vaginales se resserrer fortement autour de lui. Putain, OUI ! OUUUUUUUUUUUUUIII !

Il se laissa submerger par son paroxysme à son tour après quelques violents coups de reins supplémentaires avant de se laisser doucement tomber sur le corps nu et transpirant de Bella, en tentant de calmer sa respiration.

Furtivement, il se rappela de ce qu'il venait de faire et _à qui._

Mais, au diable les conséquences pour le moment.

Il s'en mordrait les doigts plus tard.

Il voulait juste profiter de la meilleure expérience de sa vie encore quelques minutes.

.

.

**J'ai perdu personne ?^^**

**Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de cette petite suite ? Pas trop déçus ? **

**Je ne sais pas si vous aviez remarqués mais derrière ces scènes de sexe, il y a une histoire, que PEUT-ÊTRE je développerais si j'ai le temps… **

**Avant de finir, et au cas où vous seriez intéressés, j'ai posté, i peine quelques minutes, une nouvelle –et courte- histoire ! Elle s'appelle « Moving Forward » et est, en tout cas je l'espère, plutôt originale ! Si vous voulez la lire, vous la trouverez sur mon profil !**

**A bientôt les jeunes et merci de m'avoir lu !**

**Katty**


End file.
